Beauty from The Ashes
by Throwing knives and Swords
Summary: Two pretty much useless tributes, or so they thought. One a career, the other a supposed underdog. Marvel and Foxface. Will they prove the Capitol wrong with their eternal love? The love that makes them stronger then the strongest career. Mild language so far. There will be lemons, lots of them, just not in the first chapters, when they are getting to know each other.
1. The Reapings

Foxface POV

"Time to wake up Ginger!", Ginger's mom sang joyfully. But only Ginger could tell it was hollow. Grief was buried inside it. After she had lost her brother and father in a electricity accident last year, the capitol had placed cameras in every home that had lost a family member to that accident. Maybe President Snow thought there could be talk of rebellion, powered out of grief. So, every year for the reaping Ginger's mom had to act super excited as she woke up her kids, Ginger and Jezebelle. Only this year, it was different. Ginger had signed up for tesserae, and her name was in 42 times. The odds were not in her favor. But luckily they were for Jezebelle, as her name was only in once.

Ginger reached the table first, and was delighted by what she saw there. Pancakes, waffles, berries of all sorts, and apples. It was priceless to her and Jezebelle, but Ginger knew it must have cost her mom a fortune. She wolfed down everything on her plate, and more. "Hungry much?", Jezebelle snickered. Ginger burst out laughing, but her joy was short lived. "I laid out your clothing on your beds, girls" So, Ginger headed upstairs and changed. She put on a beautiful short white dress, with red ballet flats. She let her mom style her hair, and it ended up being down in perfect curls. Jezebelle walked in, and Ginger gasped. "Jezey, you look beautiful!", Ginger cried. "You too, sis". Jezebelle looked oddly subdued, as if her mind was elsewhere. The girls headed downstairs and headed out the doors, to the Reaping.

In the line, they met up with Ginger's friends, Willow and Deckly. Willow and Deckly had been dating for a year now, and it wasn't hard to see why he liked Willow. Her perfect, long, straight, black hair tumbled in sheets around her waist. They were perfect for each other. But they often made Ginger feel like a third wheel, and it was no fun third-wheeling. As soon as they were in their designated areas, the reaping began. Their district escort, Gia, started off with a speech about the Treaty of Treason, then how the Hunger games began. "Ladies first!", Ginger hated how she acted like they were being chosen to go to the best place in the world, when they were being sent to their deaths. Anyway, Gia picked the name, and took forever walking to the microphone. _Please don't be Jezebelle, or me, or Wi-_ "Willow Hearts!

Shit.

They pulled Willow up to the stage, but before I knew what was happening, I yelled out, "I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" "GINGER, NO!", Willow screamed. She clung to me, begging me not to go, "Stop it Willow", she was crying, and I knew if I looked her in the eye I would start crying, and I couldn't afford to look weak. "Well, come on up dearie!". I wanted to roll my eyes, but knew that the cameras would catch every detail. So, I slowly walked up the stairs. "What is your name, dearie?" Ack. What I really wanted to say, was " _1)stop calling me dearie 2)why would I tell you capitol bitches anything about me! 3) I will not tell you idiots anything about me._ But in the end all I said was "My name… My name is Foxface Stones". I was surprised how easily the lie slipped through my mouth. Everyone in the crowd burst out laughing, they knew my real name.

"Well, Foxface, may the odds be ever in your favor". Wow! She really believed that?! Either I was a really good liar-I doubt it- or Gia was really gullible-I'm guessing she is. "Now for the gentlemen" Gia said. "Bolt Fires"

No… NO! This can't be happening to me! I searched for Bolt's face in the crowd, and soon found it. Bolt detached himself from his girlfriend, who just so happened to be Jezebelle Stones. Poor Jezebelle, first she is losing me, and now Bolt. And to be honest, I sincerely doubt either of us will return. They ask us to shake hands, and while we do that, I'm heartbroken by what Bolt says to me. "I promised Jezebelle that I would get you home to her." Oh Bolt…

As I sit in the room waiting for my family, I think about Bolt's selflessness, and how he is willing to sacrifice himself to get me home. I decide then and there that I will get Bolt out of there, no matter what it takes. Suddenly the door creaks open, and My mom and sister walk in. "You have 3 minutes" a peacekeeper tells us. After embracing both of them, I tell them what to do. "Mom, Jezebelle is not to take Tesserae, it's not worth putting her name in more times. You can get by if you are careful". I don't mention that they will get money when my cold body returns, to cover one month of grieving, but the look in my mom's eyes tells me she knows. She opens her mouth, but I shake my head no. Jezebelle sits in my lap for few seconds, but it seems like eternity. This will be the last time I see them, so make it good, I tell myself. "Jez, go say goodbye to Bolt". I tell her. She nods, and gets up and go out. "Take care of her, she needs you more than ever. Neither of us will come back", I tell my mom. She nods. "Time to go" the peacekeeper told my mom. She gets up. "Tell Jezebelle…" I choke. "Tell her I love her, and Bolt does too". With that being said, I say what more needs to be said. "I love you!" I yell as the peacekeeper yanks her out. With that done, it's time to go.

Marvel POV

I slowly put on my nicest clothes, which are pretty nice, me being in the district for luxury and all. "Marvel, time to go!" My mom yells, but I pay her no heed and waste more time. Maybe, just maybe I can be slow enough to miss the reaping. But my mind knows I can't. My name is in too many times. 57 times. Still, I slowly meander down the hallway and stairs, effectively killing another 5 minutes. By the time I reach the bottom of our stairs, my mom is yelling at the top of her lungs. I shrug at whatever she says, and walk out the door.

I get to the reaping on time, but barely. I join my friends in 17 year old section. They are all laughing it silly, but it's easy enough for them to do that, as their name is only in once. Once out of thousands. The odds are certainly in their favor. But not in mine. Anyway, I put on a smirk as our district escort, Lucy, wobbles like a turkey on stage, in 7-inch heels. She shows us that stupid video about the treaty of treason, and the victors, all that. Soon comes the reaping. "Ladies first!" She draws a name quickly, looks at it, frowns, then plasters another fake smile on her face. I get the feeling that she doesn't want to be here anymore than we do. "Glimmer Benson!" I inwardly groan. Glimmer may be one of the few girls in the district who doesn't hate me, but I have to make a ton of apologies to her, and somehow it just won't seem sincere when I'm trying to slit her throat. At least I'm pretty good with spears, but Glimmer isn't good at anything! I can't see her lasting longer than the bloodbath without any sponsors, but luckily, her pretty face will get her some decent sponsors to keep her alive. As useless as she is, I'd hate to see her die. After all, we were best friends as kids. "Time for the Gentlemen!", Lucy somewhat shrieks. "Marvel Quaid!" Everyone steps back to make space for me to go up there. It takes awhile because I'm kinda numb inside, like this is all some weird dream. But my brain says otherwise. No matter how hard I try, I'm still numb. We are ushered to the justice building, and I sit there, knowing anyone who does know me, will deny knowing me, just for the sake of their popularity. It happens every year. Well I've got an hour, might as well cry myself out, because there isn't going to be room for weakness in the capitol. So before I know it, I'm sobbing like crazy. If I didn't know any better, I'd think I was girl with really bad hormones, but then again, I'm a boy. Suddenly the door creaks open very, loudly. I buried my head in my knees hoping whoever was here, wouldn't ask me to look at them, as then they would see my tears. Everyone in the district knows Marvel never cries, never, no matter what. But they just sat there next to me, rubbing my back. After a while, I risk lifting my head, only to see Jack. Jack was part of my group of friends, but he wasn't as rude as some of them. "Look, Marvel, we both doubt that you will come home alive. You might, but the chances are slim. You know D2 has the best tributes. Anyway, while you are gone, I look after your family, make sure they are eating and all that. Just promise me, you will try to win, because no matter what they say, they need you, and…", He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "This might sound stupid, but…. I need you". He blurted it out, then got up and left. Marvel thought, maybe Jack had been his real friend all along.


	2. The terrible Dinner

Foxface POV

As soon as they were escorted to the train, the tributes were left to their own devices. Ginger went to her "room" immediately, and cried. _If I'm gonna cry, might as well do it now, privately,_ she thought. Soon she was done, and decided to get something to eat. Dinner was in a few hours, but she was hungry. Then was the first time she would get to "meet" the other tributes. By meet, the capitol meant literally dragged to a table with a gun at your head if you refused to come, just to talk to the other tributes, whom would be dead, or trying to kill you in a few short days. She reached the dining car, and saw an assortment of fruits. She grabbed a plate and began to grab some grapes. When she was done with the grapes. A nice, red, juicy apple caught her eye. She was about to put it on her plate, when someone snatched it out of her hands. She whirled around to see a taller boy with brunette colored hair. "Excuse me, I was about to eat that!" she said, slightly louder than usual. She tried to grab it, but he pulled it out of her reach. "So?" he asked nonchalantly. By the looks of it, he was a career, presumably from district 1, considering his clothes. Careers were stereotypically all muscle, no brains. She looked at him closer, observing his expression. His mouth was a smirk, but that didn't fool her. She looked closer, expecting to see joy at being in the games, but instead she saw hate, rage, confusion, and most of all, sadness smoldering in his eyes. _Weird,_ she thought. Most careers were happy, overjoyed even, at the prospect of being in the games. She decided he was probably not as clever as her, if he even was clever. So she decided to take the apple, which he had unconsciously lowered, and made a swift grab for it. "No, mam, it's my apple now", he said. "You know what? Forget it!" She flew out of the room, enraged, and ran into Bolt, knocking him over. "Oh, my God! Bolt I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" she yelped. "Yeah, but are you? You looked pretty worked up", he stated. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a career tribute being themselves", was her answer. "Fine. Whatever, I figured you would be in the Living room." Thankfully, Bolt believed her answer. She just hoped he wouldn't see how shaken she was, after what she saw in the D1 tribute's eyes. His beautiful green eyes…. Wait what! Was Ginger already falling in love with someone who would kill her?! "Ginger! Ginger are you in there?" Bolt asked, waving his hand in front of her face. "What?" Ginger snapped out of it. "I said… Saphira wants us to go get dressed, properly. To go to dinner. Meet her there at 6." Bolt said. With that, he headed off. Ginger headed to her compartment. But when she got there… " Why are you here?" She asked the brunette from D1. He just smirked. Then suddenly, he smashed his lips against hers.

Marvel POV

He inhaled her scent. He could hear her squealing in surprise, and a lightbulb went off in his head. He freed his left hand from her shoulders, and moved it downwards. He spread her legs apart, and touched her clit. She moaned loudly, and Marvel started rubbing in circles. She kept moaning, and Marvel guessed she didn't know how arousing those sounds were. All he wanted to do was take off his pants, then and there, and shove his dick into her. He didn't have the best self control, and those sounds were making him lose it, and fast. He knew he had to get out of there, and quick. But he couldn't bring himself to detach from her. Suddenly, he realized that he needed air, and she must too. He brought his lips off hers, but only long enough to get more air. He then smashed his lips right back on hers, and she didn't object. He suddenly stuck his freezing hand in her pants. He found her hole, gathered two fingers together and shoved them in her. She gasped, but didn't have enough air to scream out in pain. He knew how much pain she was in, and didn't move until she stopped gasping in pain. He then thrust in and out of her with his fingers. He felt his dick start to harden, and she gasped in ecstasy as she neared her orgasm. "Cum for me". Was all he could say, before she came everywhere. He withdrew his hand and licked it clean, savoring every drop. She was delicious! Suddenly, she thrust him away and kneed his crotch. He fell into a moaning heap on the floor, and she hissed, "What hell was that?! You think you can just waltz in here and do this?" She gestured to the creamy mess on her pants and the floor. She knelt down, and kneed him twice more, before slamming her door shut. He groaned and not in pleasure. He was in immense pain, and it was all he could do not to scream. But the pain only got worse, and soon, he did scream. There was thumping of feet and he groaned again, tears streaming out of his eyes. Suddenly there were voices everywhere, and he could identify Glimmer's voice. Then he kicked himself mentally for screaming, as the other voices belonged to Cato and Clove. But he didn't hear sarcasm or laughter in the voices, only concern and… fear? Then Cato swore, and yelled out for for Clove and Glimmer. He strained to hear what Cato said, and caught it. "Guys… have you- This is a question for Glimmer only- ever seen a guy bleeding there?" His voice quavered as he gestured to Marvel's crotch, where crimson blood was pooling. "No… why?" Glimmer asked. She followed Cato's gaze, and screamed. Clove, being the sadistic person she was, touched it, only lightly, but enough to make Marvel scream. He sobbed hysterically, and thought he was to die of pain. "Shhhh….. you're okay, Clove is getting Medics now." Cato tried to comfort him. "Now Marvel, you've got to speak straight, or we can't understand you. How did this happen?" Glimmer asked him. "I-I c-couldn't control m-myself. I-I kissed her, a-and then I r-rubbed her c-c-clit. S-she seemed to enjoy it, s-so I f-fingered her. I t-told her to c-c-cum for me. She d-did, and a-after I cleaned m-my fingers, s-she got mad and k-kneed me, 3 times, and slammed h-her d-door." Marvel stuttered, then the edges of his vision started to blacken.

Foxface POV

Ginger heard screaming, then crying. Suddenly there was a knock at her door. Standing there was a very pissed off Cato. "How dare you!" he screeched. He pinned her to a wall, and was about to punch the lights out of her when Glimmer came in. "Cato, you know this isn't going to help Marvel. How about you ask her to come out of her hell hole, nicely, to see the damage she did." Glimmer rasped, her voice hoarse from screaming. Cato released her and walked out of her room, Ginger followed. What she saw made her scared. The D1 boy, the one that made her cum, was laying on the ground, sobbing hysterically, his dick bleeding heavily. "You did this to him! He could die! We could be down a career in the games!" Cato yelled as loudly as he could. There were footsteps, then Saphira came running down the hallway. The first thing she saw was Ginger, sitting on the floor, head on her knees, crying. She saw Cato, whom was breathing heavily. She rushed to Ginger, "Oh my God! What did you do to her!" She screeched at Cato. "H-he didn't do anything to me.", Ginger sobbed. "He's mad because of what I did to him", she gestured to the D1 boy, whom Saphira gasped at. "You did this?" She asked Ginger. "It was an accident. After Bolt gave me your message, I came back to my room, and he was here. He kissed me, then rubbed my clit. Then he fingered me, and made me cum. After he licked his fingers, I kneed his dick 3 times. I didn't know it would do this, I just knew it was a very sensitive spot, enough to get his body off mine. After that, I just slammed the door." Ginger screamed.

There were 4 more sets of footsteps. Saphira rose up to met them. "Where are Cato and Clove?", a rough voice growled. "Yes, where are our precious tributes? We thought we saw Clove running toward the front of the train, but that couldn't be her." Another voice hissed. "Brutus, Enobaria", Saphira greeted them. "Cato is here, as for Clove…", she trailed off. "I know where Clove is", Cato answered, standing up. "She is getting Medics." He said quickly. "For whom?" a seducing voice questioned. "Umm, sorry Gloss, but you and Cashmere might not want to know the answer to that questio-" Cato was cut off, by a purring voice. "I'm sorry Cato, but unless you want your neck snapped, I think you better tell Gloss whom." _Must be Cashmere,_ Ginger thought. "Marvel!" Cato yelped quickly. Before anything escalated, Medics pushed through, and gave Marvel a shot.


	3. Reaping recaps

Marvel POV

 _Marvel stripped off his pants, leaving him in just his briefs and shirt. Foxface was in just her bra and underwear. He smirked when she kissed him passionately, and yanked his shirt off. In return he yanked off her bra, then her underwear. She gasped at cold chill from the Air conditioner. Then she tackled him, feeling him, before yanking off his briefs. She saw the size of his dick, and gasped. "Are you sure that will fit?" she asked timidly. "Yeah, I'm sure", Marvel smirked. He put on lube, then positioned himself to thrust in. "You a virgin?", he asked her. She nodded, to nervous to respond. He pushed in, and she bolted up, screaming. Tears dripped down her face. "Hey, shhh… the pain will pass soon." Marvel tried to comfort her. He decided on waiting to move until her pain passed. Soon, she squirmed, trying to get in a comfortable position. He started to thrust, rhythmically, in and out. Suddenly pain gripped him, and he was thrown back into reality._ He woke up in his quarters on the train, dick throbbing. He looked for the red headed girl, but to his disappointment, the only people there were Cato, Clove, and Glimmer. "H-how long was I out?" He rasped. "Few hours, they kept giving you pain killers, but the pain killers did more than ease your pain" Clove smirked. Marvel got a feeling in the pit of his stomach, that he might've talked in his dream. He had to admit, it was really arousing. "W-what did I do?" "Oh you know, this and that, but I think you had a wet dream at the end. Was I right?" Cato answered Marvel's question. "Maybe?" He was going to say more, but he groaned in pain. Glimmer was by his side immediately. "Stop teasing him guys, he doesn't feel good!" Glimmer snapped. Clove changed the subject. "Hey, you missed dinner, but they figured you would be in too much pain to eat. You wanna go watch the Reaping recaps?" He moaned, but nodded. "You sure? We want to make sure that you can fight in those games, not moan." Cato checked. "You're all about those games, aren't you Cato?" Marvel joked weakly. "And yes I'm sure." He was about to get out of the bed, when he realized he was naked. "Can you leave so I can dress?" he asked. They snickered, but left. He stood up, and saw a bloody bandage around his dick. His first impulse was to take it off, since it looked gross, but it hurt to much, even having his hand barely touching it. He left that alone, and looked for something to wear. He grabbed a loose t-shirt and pajama pants. He was in too much pain to wear anything else. He grabbed a blanket and headed to the living room, where Cato, Clove, and Glimmer were gathered around the T.V. He laid himself gently on the couch, but even that caused a great deal of pain, and he groaned. The careers looked at him weirdly. "Sorry it just hurts, that's all." Another bolt of pain shot through him, and he felt tears start to run down his cheeks. God he was crying like crazy today. Cato and Clove looked confused, as if they didn't know what to do, but Glimmer got up and knelt beside him. Whispering in his ear, that it would feel better soon. Cato spoke slowly, as if choosing each word carefully, "God it must hurt like crazy, if you are crying. Clove has kneed my dick several times, and that hurt like hell for over a week." Clove smirked. "Well what was I to do when you tried to have intercourse with me in on the wrestling mats at our district training center, in front of our coaches," She objected. "But your ass was so perfect, and you were so hot when you were sweating like crazy after the coaches made you lift 100-pound weights to help with your knife throwing!" he whined back. "In my defense, you suggested weight training." Clove answered. "Besides, it got really close, before I stopped him. He was about to strip us both, then and there." She complained. "Looks like you're not the only one with sexual frustrations" Glimmer nudged Marvel's legs, but he yelped and was about to cry, when Foxface walked in and sat down on the same couch. The Careers moved in a protective circle around Marvel, whom was curled up under a blanket.

Foxface POV

 _They act like he is helpless!_ Ginger thought indignantly, but then felt guilty, because she was the one that caused that. "Is he okay?" She whispered. Cato answered for Marvel, "The Medics said that he can train, but only if he is up to it. But we all know they will throw him in the games, no matter what state he's in!" He shot her a death glare. "Can I apologize to him? Alone?" She added when the careers didn't move. "Fine, but if you so much as touch him, I will slice off your head, whether we're in the games or not", Cato threatened. The Careers left the room, finally. "So how are you really?" she asked. "Cato told you-" he was cut off by Ginger.

"You really expect me to believe the word of a blood thirsty career, instead of the person that's hurt? You know as well as I do, that careers are supposed to act all tough, putting up this 'I never get hurt' facade, whenever they are hurt", she said. "Fine, so you wanna know how I really feel? Absolutely shitty. I feel like I walked through hell and back, and I'm sure I look like it too. I feel like I was rammed into a mountain. I probably look half dead." Marvel answered her question truthfully. To be honest, he looked dead. He was all pale, and his eyes were dull, unlike when he kissed her, when they had a shine in them. His eyes were glazed with fever. _Fever, a sign of infection,_ she thought. Suddenly he pulled her closer, till their faces were inches away from each other, and their eyes met. Green clashed with Green, until Ginger did the unexpected. She kissed him. It was a passionate kiss, with desire behind it. But before it could escalate, they were oh so rudely interrupted. "Gee, I guess Marvel and Cato aren't the only ones with sexual frustration. God, you guys really should have let it out before you got here", Glimmer taunted. "Oh shut up, Glimmer, you are the one with sexual frustration here. Flirting with Cato and I? Wow. Who would want you to be with them. You just don't have enough courage to make a move, like Cato and I did. Instead you get rid of your frustration by saying other people have it.", Marvel spoke before anyone else could. "Are we gonna watch the reapings, or are we going to argue all day?" Clove asked. Without waiting for an answer, Cato turned on the T. V.

District 1 was uneventful. Neither Marvel or Glimmer looked overjoyed about going into the games. District 2 was the same, except Cato and Clove were almost jumping for joy. Districts 3 and 4 were boring, but then Ginger lunged for the remote.

Marvel POV

 _It's only district 5… her district. Is there something she doesn't want us to see?_ Were Marvel's first thoughts. Her face was a mask of desperation, as she tried to grab the remote. Cato reacted too slowly, and Marvel could see that he wouldn't be able to grab it on time. He dove forward quickly, and grabbed the remote, falling off the couch in the process. It seemed to happen in slow motion, giving Marvel time to toss the remote to Cato before hitting the floor. As he hit the floor, a bolt of pain shot through him, reminding him of his injury. Tears flooded his eyes, and started to fall. He tried to his his face in the blanket, but Clove was fast. She leapt toward him, careful not to land on him. "Are you okay? Do you want to go back to your room? If so we will turn the reapings on in your room", Clove whispered. He shook his head. "I want to go back in my room, but not until D5 is over", he croaked. Clove nodded okay, then went over to Cato and Glimmer, and whispered to them. Foxface looked over, her face a mask of concern. He soon saw why they had the fight over the remote. Willow, a friend of Foxface, he guessed, was called, and Foxface volunteered. A boy called Bolt Fires was called, and he saw tears glimmer in Foxface's eyes. After that, he was taken back into his room and given pain killers. As the careers opened the door to leave, "Wait! I want the D5 girl to join our alliance", Marvel called. "Why would you want her?!" Clove hissed. "You saw what she did for that Willow girl. She could be of use", he retorted. "Fine. I'll tell her. But you better be right loverboy." Cato smirked.


	4. Chariot rides and Blowjobs

**Author's note: Hey guys! I know this story is supposed to be about Marvel X Foxface love story, and it is. But most of it is from Marvel POV. Foxface every so often!**  
Marvel POV  
They arrived at the capitol a few hours later, and were all sent off to their separate stylists. Marvel's prep team and Stylist had been informed of his injury, so they couldn't mess with his body. When he saw his costume, he wanted to be sick. He would look like a flamingo! Way to get sponsors! Glimmer would like it though. "Sorry, I had no input. Glimmer's stylist and I agreed she could design chariot costumes if I could do interview." Was all his stylist said. Soon they were sent down to board their chariots. He had to admit, Glimmer looked good in the costume. "Cato and Clove look great", was all he could say. They did. They wore identical golden gladiator costumes with winged helmets. It showed all Cato's muscles, which was always good for the sponsors to see. Soon he spotted District 5 chariot, which contained the boarding tributes. Foxface looked amazing! She wore a silver dress, with a circle-like headpiece. The dress, every time she moved, sent a shimmer of sparkle up the dress, which looked like electricity bolts. The tributes boarded their chariots, and they jolted forward. Marvel and Glimmer were thrown towards the front, and they hit the front. Marvel groaned, but didn't cry, though it was by far the worst pain for that injury. He didn't cry because when the capitol people saw him, he wasn't going to be a weakling. Suddenly, the crowd gasped. He looked back, and saw what caught the crowd's attention. District 12 tributes, on fire! They would have the great sponsors now! Soon the chariots stopped and they had to listen to President Snow's speech. Marvel tuned out, and looked for Foxface. He found her, and their eyes met, before she blushed immensely. He felt heat spreading through his cheeks too. When they got off the chariot he tried to escape to the elevator, but Glimmer grabbed his shoulder. "Why are you blushing? At the District 5 girl, I should add", Glimmer asked. "I'm just tired, that's all", was his response. "Sure, we all blush when we're tired", she taunted. He ignored her and walked away. All he wanted to do was sleep, but he had to attend dinner. Dinner was delectable, but he was too tired to talk. _Must be those damn painkillers,_ he thought. Still, he took another dose before bed. He changed into sweats and a t-shirt, before hopping in the bed. Hopefully he could have an undisturbed sleep. No chance of that though.  
*********************************************************************************************************************** Around 2:00 in the morning he woke up, and couldn't go back to sleep. He decided to practice training. The tributes weren't supposed to go to the training center until the morning, but technically it was morning. Just really, really early. He headed down there, only to find someone had beaten him to it. At the matching station. The person was small, but strong. He wondered who it was, but a flash of red hair betrayed her. She spun around as the door opened, visibly tense, but relaxed when she saw who it was. "Marvel!" she ran into his outstretched arms, leaning into him. "Wanna wrestle?" he asked mischievously. They headed over to the matts, and soon she was sitting on top of Marvel. He moaned painfully, and Foxface immediately released her grip on him. He took that chance to flip her over, leaving him on top of her. "Gotcha", he announced. "So, what is your name District 5 girl", he asked. "Ginger. Ginger Stones," she answered tentatively. "Stones… you should have been in the masonry district", he joked. "Teach me to use a spear?" she asked, quickly changing the subject. So they headed over to the spear area. They practiced for awhile. "You throw worse then my Grandma", Marvel joked. Ginger went to smack him, but she realized she still had a spear in her hands. Too late. She slashed his arm, and it broke through his shirt. He soon took off his shirt, as blood began seeping through. She saw his upper body for the first time, and blushed. He was muscular, but not on steroids muscular. "I'll get a bandage", she managed to stammer. By the time she got back to him, it was bleeding badly. She bandaged it and he smirked. He tackled her and kissed her. "I love you," he murmured. "I love you too", she replied. "Hey! You know what a blow job is?" she asked. He shook his head. "Well, you are about to find out" she exclaimed. He sucked on her collarbone while she took off his remaining clothing. As soon as he was naked, he shivered in the chilly air. "Close your eyes", she instructed. He did as he was told, and gasped as she put her mouth around his dick. When she was accustomed to his size, she started to move her mouth up and down his rod. "Ohhhhh Gingerrrrrr….. thattttt feelsss amazinggg!" He had never felt so pleasured in his life. She licked the tip of his dick, and he visibly winced. She took her mouth off, and he complained, "No, no, don't stop. Just don't do that." She nodded and continued. He felt his climax nearing, and he moaned, but this time pleasurably. She took her mouth off just before he came. He squirted everywhere, and groaned. That really hurt. "So… did you enjoy it," she asked. He nodded, too tired to talk. She cleaned up, while he closed his eyes. She dressed him, and told him it was 3:00. They didn't have to be out of bed until 9:00. "You wanna come back to my room?" he asked. She nodded. He stumbled back up to his room, and she followed. As soon as they got there, Marvel flopped onto his bed and burrowed under the covers. Ginger followed. A few minutes later, Marvel started to groan and moan. Ginger shushed him and got him some painkillers and a cup of water. She set his alarm for 8:00 so she could go back to her room on time. By the time she returned to bed, Marvel was fast asleep, worn out from the blow job, and the drugs from the painkillers. She kissed him gently and slipped into bed beside him. Life was good.


	5. Terrible training and Ankle pains

Marvel POV

 _Beep Beep Beep! B-beep B-beep!_ Marvel groaned and snuggled closer to his warm pillow. "I have to go, sleepy head. If I want to be back to my floor in time for breakfast and training", his pillow, who just so happened to be a Ginger, said to him gently. "Don't go, you can eat breakfast on my floor. Glimmer, Gloss and Cashmere won't care…. well, Gloss will but…" Marvel begged. "Marvel, you know the rules. No relationships between tributes. If we want to keep meeting, I have to go", she said strictly. "Fine, see you at training," he mumbled sleepily. She left, and he snuggled back into bed. He must have overslept, because Gloss was pounding on his door when he awoke. "Marvel get up now! Just because you are hurt, doesn't mean you get to sleep the day away and miss training!" "Okay, okay, leave me alone. I'm coming", _Coming._ That reminded him how tired he was after coming from Ginger's expert blowjob last night. And that reminded him that if he didn't get up, people would ask why he was so tired. He got up, but stopped at the sight of himself in the mirror. There was dried and crusted cum in his hair, and on his chest. He hopped in the shower, and scrubbed until he was sure he was clean. He jumped out and got dressed in his training outfit. He walked out and sat down for breakfast. "You look like a puddle!" Glimmer exclaimed. "Sure. I'm gonna sweat like crazy later, so why does this make a difference?" Marvel asked her. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Cashmere squinting at him. _Oh no! I should have known, I should have remembered how sharp Cashmere's eye is…_ "Something wrong Cash?" Gloss asked as he walked in. "I doubt it, the look in Marvel's eye, though, it looks familiar. Doesn't it?" she asked Gloss. "Yeah it kinda looks like pleasure." Gloss said. "Did you do anything last night?", He asked Marvel. "Uhhhh, besides sleeping in the capitol beds, you mean?" he stammered. "Come in here, now", Gloss growled at him, gesturing to Marvel's room. Marvel obeyed, and Gloss slammed the door behind him. "What did you really do last night?" he asked Marvel. "W-what do you mean", he asked Gloss. "Don't lie, _Marvel,_ anyone could see that the look in your eye is a different kind of pleasure, one from release", Gloss spat out the word Marvel, as if he already despised him. " I don't know what you mean-" he was cut off. "Marvel if you don't tell me what is really going on, I will personally see that you don't survive the bloodbath!" Gloss basically screamed. "Okay, okay, last night, I went to see if I could train for real with my injury. And well, someone was down there…." "Who?" Gloss asked, interested now. "Ginger, I mean the D5 girl", he slipped. "You couldn't know her name, unless she told you", Gloss sneered. "I'm getting to that. As I was saying, Ginger was there, she asked me to teach her how to throw a spear. So, I had to teach her. I made a joke, and she went to playfully slap me, but she had a spear in her hands, and she accidentally cut me with it. I took off my shirt to stop the blood from getting on it, and it was the first time she saw me shirtless, she was blushing like crazy. She went to get a bandage, and after she bandaged it up, I tackled her, and kissed her, and I told her I loved her, because I do. She said the same and then asked me if I knew what a blowjob was. I told her no, and she said that I was about to find out. She took off my pants and briefs, and told me to close my eyes. I did, and she put her mouth around my dick, and it felt so good. She moved her mouth up and down my dick, but then she licked the top, where it was hurt, and I winced, so she stopped. I told her to keep going just not to do that, so she did. She took her mouth off before I came, and I squirted everywhere. Then she cleaned up my mess and dressed me. I asked her if she wanted to sleep in my room and she did. We set the alarm for 8:00. A few minutes after we got settled, my dick started to throb, since I came so hard, so she got me some painkillers, and after that, I feel asleep. She left early this morning", by the time Marvel finished his explanation, Gloss was chuckling. "What's so funny?", Marvel asked him. "That's just like you, Marvel. Defying the Capitol. Reminds me of me when I was about to go into my games. I accept this, as you will not focus if I forbid you to see her. I will tell Cashmere. Ask me if you need lube, or a condom, or sexual advice!" Gloss laughed. "Go to training. By the way, the mentors have a meeting tonight, then Cashmere, Brutus, Enobaria, Saphira, Seeder, Chaff, and I are going to work out, so room is free tonight. Glimmer wants to get into Cato's pants so badly, no doubt she will sleep there tonight", Gloss told him. Marvel left the room, and got into the elevator. He was alone until floor 5, where Ginger and Bolt boarded the elevator. _Great. Just great. I can't say Hi to her now, because the little kid is with her._ Training passed by fairly quickly, as did lunch. But he and Ginger avoided each other. The training session was all over, but the careers and a few other tributes stayed behind. Cato was lifting 100 pound weights, while Clove practiced knife throwing. Glimmer was flirting with Cato. Marvel was lifting 75 pound weights on his spear throwing arm, to increase velocity of his spear. But he was really watching Ginger, whom was trying to climb the net. He willed her on silently, but she fell. Memories of last night flooded back and he lost focus. Suddenly he dropped his weight on his foot. "Shit!" he cursed. But he still looked over to Ginger. Cato followed his gaze, and snickered. "You know, I eat foxes for dinner. I might just eat that one to piss you off", Cato said. "You know why there are no foxes on record? Because I eat them all", he was too busy laughing at his own joke to see Ginger storm over. "The real reason there are no foxes on record is because they are too sly to be caught!" Ginger snapped. "Oh yeah? Well, how about I show you how I kill a fox?" Cato asked. He lunged for her, but she was to fast. He fell on the rug. When Cato lifted his head, he saw Cato had rug burn on the left side of his face. He stifled a laugh. Ginger was running away, and she was fast, but no match for Cato's superhuman abilities. He leapt for her, and caught her. He grabbed her by the arm, and pinned her against a wall. He punched her in the face, and she cried out in pain. He took another lash at her, and she screamed. When he brought his fist away, it was glittering with blood. Even Clove, who usually enjoyed this stuff, looked concerned. Marvel couldn't stand another second. He rose to his feet. Cato took another swing, and Marvel heard a crack. That did it! He raced towards her, and as Cato was about to throw another punch, Marvel leaped in the way. It was too late for Cato to stop his fist. As the impact came, pain seared through Marvel's jaw. He heard a click, and guessed it was dislocated. He felt blood dripping from his nose and mouth. He screamed, but through the pain, rage filled him until he attacked Cato, who was caught off guard, and fell to the ground. He punched Cato's gut, and then his face. He continued to punch, until Cato fought back. Cato soon gained the upper hand, and Marvel felt pain sear through him until suddenly the weight was gone. He opened his eyes, and saw Clove barely containing Cato. Glimmer was screaming for peacekeepers. Soon peacekeepers grabbed Cato and escorted him to his floor, Clove following them. More peacekeepers headed towards Marvel and Ginger, but he waved them away. Through the pain, he managed to crawl to Ginger, who was out cold. Blood was streaming from a gash in her forehead, and her nose was bleeding heavily. The lips that had kissed him so passionately just mere hours before were bleeding in so many places, it looked like her lips were made of blood. But that was not what made him freeze, and start crying. The bone was poking out of her wrist, and it was clearly broken. Blood was flowing freely from it. He screamed out "Fuck you Cato! I will flay you! I will scatter your entrails from here to the ruins of district 13!" he screamed until there was nothing left. Suddenly there was a hand on his back. He jerked around only to see Glimmer. "You! I hate you! I never want to see you again! How could you still love him after everything he did!", Marvel's rage boiled over, and he tried to lunge for her, but pain stopped him. Tears glinted in Glimmer's eyes. "I never loved Cato….." she whispered. "I always loved you.." she said. "And now that you hate me, I've nothing left to live for", she cried. "Kill me at the bloodbath. Make me your first kill. Make me suffer like you are right now. At least I'll be dead, and I will burn in hell." she begged him. "No… No! I know a way worse punishment. I will let you live, and be killed by another tribute. Then you will live with the guilt of what you did!" he said in a harsh whisper. Probably the loudest he could in his state. He watched as she ran away, tears streaming down her face. He let his tiredness wash over him, and he fell asleep crying over Ginger's body.

Marvel awoke to a jolt of pain. It was midday, and he should be training. _Training_. That word brought back last night's memories. _Ginger! I must know that Ginger is okay!_ He struggled to get out of bed. "Whoa, kiddo, calm down. From what I've heard, you had a pretty tough time last night," came the voice of Gloss. He managed to nod, but even that caused immense pain. "Yeah, you could say that," Marvel rasped. "You have a dislocated jaw, a few broken fingers, a majorly bruised windpipe, a major concussion, a fractured right ankle, and really bruised up face," Gloss said slowly. Marvel payed no attention to his injuries, he had to know Ginger was okay. "Is Ginger okay?" he asked softly. "I'm not sure. All I know is that she is stable and alive. You can go visit her, if you feel up to it. Everyone else is in training, except you, Ginger, Glimmer, Cato, and Clove," Gloss told him. "I get me and Ginger skipping training, but why the others?" he asked Gloss. "Well I saw Cato, and he was pretty bruised up. Sprained wrist and a deep cut on his leg. You beat him up really well. Clove is keeping him company since he is bored out of his mind. I even heard he tried to go to training this morning. They had to send Clove back to watch him. As for Glimmer, you crushed the poor girl's heart last night. She came back crying and hasn't come out of her room since. She was so depressed, she tried committing suicide last night. They had to sedate her", Gloss told him. "I can only imagine how pissed Clove must have been when they told her she had to quit training for the day to babysit an injured Cato. Cato is no fun when he is injured. He is whiny and clingy. Trust me. I know", Marvel quipped back. They started to laugh, but Marvel winced. "Can I go visit Ginger?" Marvel asked, tactfully changing the subject, before Gloss could ask if he was okay. "Yeah, just be careful with your injuries", Gloss instructed him. "Now, since you are up, I can go talk with the other mentors. Gloss left, and Marvel slid out of bed, wincing when he put weight on his fractured ankle. Luckily he was still in his bloodstained clothes from last night. He grabbed some shoes, and saw an ankle brace in his right shoe. He put it on, then put on the shoes and headed out the door. He headed towards the elevator, only to be stopped by some peacekeepers. "Where are you going?" one asked him. To visit Ginger and Cato", he said matter-of-factly. To be honest, he hadn't realized he had wanted to go see Cato, until he said it. "Fine", the other one said. He limped into the elevator, and pressed floor 2 first. He really wanted to see Ginger, but he knew that would take a while, and he wanted to get Cato out of the way. The doors opened with a ding, and he was greeted with a very angry Clove. "Finally you are here! Cato won't do anything until you get here!", she said. "Where is he?" Marvel asked. "On the sofa. While you are talking, I'm going to get Cato and I a bite to eat", she told him. He nodded and walked into the living room. What he saw shocked him. A very bruised up Cato, wearing a wrist brace and a permanent grimace of pain. "Hey Cato, how are you feeling?" he asked quietly. "Fine I guess. I mean my wrist hurts, and my leg feels on fire. Man, when you are protecting someone you love, you can really put up a fight!", Cato exclaimed. "What even happened to your leg? I don't even recall raising a knife or spear upon your lower body," Marvel asked him. "Well, you grabbed one of the throwing knives that Clove dropped, and unknowingly stabbed my leg until it hit the bone. Then you dragged it all the way down to my knee, until Clove grabbed me," Cato answered. "Oh my God Cato! I am so sorry! I totally didn't know what I was doing!" Marvel apologized. The elevator door opened, and Clove tip-toed in. "Hey Cato, I got you something to eat. But you can't have it until we clean your leg, and change your bandage", she told him. "Aww, Clovey, do we have to change it? Please? I'm begging you," Cato's voice changed to whiney. "No can do. We have to clean and change it, or it will get infected," Clove answered, without any remorse. She sat down on the sofa, and grabbed some disinfectant salve. Cato tried to shift away, but winced in pain. She yanked off the blanket he was cowering under. She rolled up his pant leg, and Marvel saw the bandage. It was bloody and gross. When she started to unwrap it, Cato whimpered loudly. Clove didn't flinch at the sound, and kept on unwrapping it. When it was done, she took it off. What Marvel saw made him want to lose whatever food he had eaten in the past few days. The wound itself was disgusting. It was inflamed and bleeding/pussing. She grabbed the salve and uncapped it. She squirted some into her hand. She started to rub it in, and Marvel could see it took all Cato had not to scream and cry. When she got to the top, he whimpered even louder than the first time. She finished, and re-bandaged it with a clean bandage. She grabbed a shot from behind her, and shot it into his leg. "Liquid painkiller", she whispered as Cato sighed in relief. "Don't tell him though. He hates any type of painkiller. He says it makes him feel weak", she explained. "Also, it makes him a hell of alot more cooperative. I have been giving this to him all day, to get his whiny voice to shut up," she added. "Well, I ought to go check in on Ginger," Marvel said. Clove nodded. He limped away until someone asked a question. "What happened to your ankle?" came the voice of Cato, slurred by the drugs in the painkiller. Crap. He hadn't wanted to tell Cato how badly he was injured, as he knew it would make him feel worse than he already did. "Ummm, you fractured it…" Marvel answered. "God, I feel like a loser. Doing that to you and Ginger. How many more injuries do _you_ have?" Cato asked. " Well, a few broken fingers, a major concussion, a majorly bruised windpipe, a dislocated jaw, and a really bruised up face. Plus my fractured right ankle," Marvel answered. Cato slumped down, and Marvel left. Inside the elevator, he pressed floor 5. Within seconds, he was in front of Ginger's room. He opened the door, and saw Ginger sleeping in her bed. Saphira glanced up, relief visible in her eyes. "Ginger was asking about you. Before she went into surgery for her wrist. She should have woken up, but she hasn't…." tears glimmered in her eyes. "If she doesn't wake up… I don't know what I'll tell Bolt," she told him. "She will. Just like she will survive the games. I will kill myself before I let her die," Marvel said quietly. "Thank you Marvel. Before I met you, I thought careers would kill without another thought. But when I saw the camera footage from last night, I saw you lunge out to save her. Another blow like that, and she would have died. But you knew that didn't you?" Saphira asked him. He nodded. "Then I saw you break down over her body, and I saw just how much you loved her," she told him. "I truly love Ginger, and if she dies in those games, I will lose my will to live. I would sacrifice myself for her. If I win, I will never be the same without her. Last night, I thought she died. If she had, I would kill myself," Marvel stated truthfully. "Again Marvel, thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me," Saphira told him. "I know that it's more than a mentor and tribute bond," he said carefully, knowing he was treading on very thin ice. "Yes, it is. She is my niece. Please don't tell her. I don't want to cause more grief. She doubts she will live as it is," she whispered. "I will give my last breath to save her. After I die, every breath she takes, I will too," he stated defiantly. "Well maybe, now that you are here, she will wake. I have to go. Watch her please," she begged. He nodded. She left, and he walked towards her bed. "Wakey-Wakey, sleeping beauty," he chided to her. Her eyelids flickered open, and as she registered who had awoken her, a smile spread across her face. "Marvel…" she whispered almost inaudibly. He pulled her into a careful hug. "What happened to you?" she asked, her voice stronger now. He could see her taking in his bruised face and neck, splinted fingers, and the awkward way he stood. "I stood up for you against Cato," he answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Thank you. After the first lash, I thought he was done…." she shuddered as she recalled the memory. "But he wasn't. He took another lash, and opened up the gash in my forehead. On the third lash, I tried to get out of his grip, but he punched my wrist. Hard. The last thing I remember is you jumping in front of me, and him punching you. Then your scream, and everything went black," she told him. He stayed till sundown, telling her about what happened after she blacked out, then Glimmer and Cato. Saphira then came in, shooting him a grateful glance, before shooing him off. That night at dinner, everything was awkward. Cashmere and Gloss tried to get a conversation started, but Glimmer was just staring off into the distance, and Marvel couldn't stay talking for long. After dinner, he headed into his room, limping badly. A few moments after he got settled down, he ankle started to throb like crazy. He moaned, but the pain only got worse. As the pain increased, the volume of his moans did too. After what seemed like hours, Gloss thrust the door open, wearing a t-shirt and shorts. "What is it now, kid?" he asked Marvel. "I didn't get any sleep at all last night, because I had to watch you. All Cash and I want is a fucking peaceful night. Is that too much to ask for?" he snapped. His expression softened as he saw Marvel's face. "Where does it hurt?" he asked. "M-my ankle," Marvel stammered, taken back, by Gloss's scathing comments. Gloss yanked off the covers, then turned on the the light. Marvel thanked God that he had chosen that night to wear a t-shirt and sweatpants, rather than just briefs.

Gloss obviously had been thinking the same thing, as he sighed in relief when he saw what Marvel was wearing. "First off, take off the damn ankle brace. The only thing it's doing is increasing your pain," Gloss told him. "I told them not to give you that thing," Gloss added. Then Marvel saw him grab the liquid painkiller. At one point, Marvel wouldn't have trusted Gloss to even touch him, much less give him a shot. But their relationship had increased since yesterday morning, Marvel realized, as he completely trusted Gloss now. He shot it into the skin above Marvel's ankle. Marvel felt pain completely ingulf him, until he felt as if he was going to die. Then the pain eased into a dulling ache, then nothing. He hadn't realized that he had been clenching his teeth until he felt the salty tang of blood in his mouth. Shit. He must have bit his tongue. Then Gloss started to massage his ankle. Surprisingly, there was no pain. Marvel fell asleep, but his dreams were filled with pain, until he jerked awake, ready to scream. "Sorry, the painkiller wore off," Gloss told him quietly. He nodded, and clenched his teeth, ready for the pain. But before Gloss could shoot it in, Cashmere burst in, screaming at them. Gloss started, jerking the shot, while inserting it in. Marvel pulled away, and Gloss whispered an apology. Marvel nodded in forgiveness. "What is wrong with you Marvel! All Gloss and I want is a peaceful night! I woke up, and he was gone! You and Glimmer are so… so high maintenance! And you Gloss! Why are you keeping Marvel up, when he has his Private session today?" she continued to scream. "I was kept up because of my ankle. I kept moaning about it, and Gloss woke up, so he came in and gave me painkillers. He started to massage my ankle, and I fell asleep," Marvel explained. "Do you have any idea what time it is? Obviously not. It is 3 in the morning! You have your private session with the gamemakers today, Marvel!" she screeched. "Okay, okay," Marvel muttered, still tired. "Gloss, just give him a painkiller, then let him sleep. If you have nothing better to do after that, you can help me get Glimmer back to bed," Cashmere told Gloss. Gloss gave him the painkiller, then turned off his light and left. Marvel sighed, and fell back asleep.


End file.
